


Kindly [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Dominant Fraser, Gift Work, Insecurity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Submissive Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray likes it when Ben compliments him. He really, really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindly [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kindly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441174) by [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across). 



> A fandom_stocking gift, archived for posterity -- Happy New Year!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/rh21wp8znqhccpys4lvu7o7m8trk0g06)

[Download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kindly).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
